Longing
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: On Mother's Day, Tessa visits the grave of her mother. And Drift learn something new.


Title : Longing

Universe : Bayverse ;

Couple : Drift x Tessa ;

Warnings : Xenophily (mech \woman ) , maybe spoilers .

Rated : K

Summary : On Mother's Day, Tessa visits the grave of her mother to kill the longing. And Drift learned one more thing about humans.

Tessa P.O.V.  
" My, how the year is going fast. It's almost Mother's Day. Mother's Day. Many will celebrate with their mothers. And i do not. I do not have a mother. My mother died sick when i was a child. And all left me was my father. He had to be father and mother to me.  
How i miss my mother. She was so sweet, so full of hope. But the disease took her. I was only 9 years old. I wanted my mother when i had my first period . I wanted my mother when my body began to change. I wanted my mother to support me when i was taken out on my ex.  
Oh, mother! If you knew what i have become. If she knew what my father made . If you knew what we face in order to survive. All our losses and battles.  
But all that is past. What's past is past. Everything was restarted. Now, I'm 19, I'm in college. And well. I never thought that dating an alien could be something real even a year ago. Wait for me, Mom. I'll have to see. "

Narrator P.O.V.  
"On Mother's Day ...  
Tessa was in her father's house. He was out with almost everyone except Drift. What was good. So the two could have a moment of peace without a father censorship. And Crosshair's teasing t. Tessa got up, dressed and went to breakfast. She is determined. Today will visit her mother's grave .  
Once finished her morning chores and pack a bag, she will call Drift and go to the cemetery.

In the new house, there were several rooms. It's just that sometimes, the autobots liked to use their holoforms, then they would have room for them indoors as well.  
Drift was in vehicle mode in barn. But he left a holoform inside the house. He was reading some books on human culture. He liked to study humans. It was a way of trying to understand why they were so bizarre compared to the rest of the universe.  
The Drift's room was decorated with bonsai , swords and various objects reminiscent of Japan and China.  
So Drift heard a knock on the door and said, "Come." The autobot rose from the bed where he was reading.  
A young blonde greeted him with a smile: "Hello, love."  
He hugged her and kissed her gently. He had a great respect for her. He never did anything too blunt.  
" Good morning , my honey . How spent the night?"  
"I cost a little sleep, but then fell asleep and slept well."  
"Why this insomnia?"  
"It's just that today i want to visit the grave of my mother."  
"There's a reason for that visit that day?"  
"Today is Mother's Day so i stayed to miss her."  
"I understand. You want to go now?"  
"Yes, i do, my love." Said Tessa.  
"So down I'm waiting downstairs." Said autobot. After this, the holoform it fell apart. Tessa locked the house and went to the barn.  
Already on the road ...  
The trip wore on silent. It would not be too long.  
Then, the couple arrived at the cemetery. Tessa asked Drift used a more discreet holoform this time. The bot samurai chose to seem a Japanese dark, black, smooth and straight hair. As for the costumes, jeans, a blue and black jacket and black sneakers.  
There were many people in the cemetery.  
Tessa arrived in her mother's grave, knelt and began to pray. Meanwhile, Drift watched the surroundings. Human liked to honor their deceased mothers. People put flowers on the graves. Mother's concept was easy to understand for Drift. But it was something he did not know in practice.  
Cybertronians are generated asexually. The sparklings has their caregivers, but they are more like teachers. This concept of the human family is different from the concept of cybertronian family. On Cybertron, families are groups of friends. There are couples. But they are only considered family when they are in cohort. Cybertronian cohort is the equivalent of polyamorous relationships. Usually, their center was a Prime or femme.  
During his stay on Earth, Drift realized how mothers was considered in important. In previous weeks, there were many announcements regarding this day. While the couple drove to the cemetery, the bot samurai noticed several flower stalls around town.  
Drift wonders if one day Tessa would like to be a mother. Unfortunately, he can not help her in this matter. But he discovered something called adoption. A process where human sparklings (aka children) become children of people who are not their parents. The autobot wonders if Tessa had thought about it.  
Speaking of Tessa. It took no more than 10 minutes in the tomb. She came out crying. Light crying. Sad that he still wanted her mother alive. But happy, because she knows that somewhere in heaven, her mother watches her .  
Tessa called Drift and the two left. Walking embraced.  
They did not see . But the spirit of Emily Jaeger watched them smiling. As the couple walked away, she said: "Go in peace, my daughter . Mom loves you forever."

Final note: I hope you enjoyed.  
Endnote 2: I am pretty sure that the mother of Tessa's name was Emily.


End file.
